


【TSN/EM】Gravity

by Butterberg



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg





	【TSN/EM】Gravity

　  
　　Eduardo想他已经给过Mark改过自新的机会了，但Mark的视线还黏着在舞台上的脱衣舞男身上。他说不上心里是什么滋味，多少有些无奈甚至于说是愤怒，但绝对不会称其为醋意。试问哪一个脱衣舞男会爱上穿着连帽衫，一副没睡醒模样的宅男？  
　　  
　　没有，也最好不要有。他不知道自己会做出些什么，把那个吸引了Mark注意力的脱衣舞男拖到街角揍上一顿——那样太没有绅士风度，也许还会让Mark更厌恶他。最好的办法是压制住那令人生厌的风头，可要他怎么做，脱了衣服上去跟着背景音乐来跳支热舞？  
　　  
　　他侧过身，只是又一次看到Mark眼睛发着光似得盯着台上那个棕色头发的男孩，出乎Eduardo预料的更是Mark正仔细观察着男孩的每一个动作。双手勾住银色钢管的男孩伸出他红艳的，柔软的舌头，带有挑逗意味地舔了舔他的下唇，然后用他勾人的眼睛朝着他们的方向轻扫了一眼。  
　　  
　　他在勾引Mark吗？他知道Mark正全神贯注地看着他吗？  
　　  
　　Eduardo不自觉地往Mark身边靠了靠，像是原始主权，他伸出了手握住了Mark的手，手指划过他的掌心，该死的瘙痒感，情欲被挑逗起来的一个标志。  
　　  
　　他将实现转回到台上。跳脱衣舞的男孩像一条灵巧的蛇，他的手臂时而伸展时而折叠，他朝着台下敞开双腿，又用自己的臀部适时去磨蹭着身后的钢管。音乐声也掩盖不了他的轻喘，台下的尖叫声震得Eduardo耳膜发痛，他甚至懒得再睁开眼透过强烈的光线去寻找那摆动的腰肢。  
　　  
　　还有，他真想捂住Mark的眼睛。  
　　  
　　难以置信，Mark的视线还被固定在台上的脱衣舞男身上，在男孩俯下身冲着观众拉开衣领露出精致的锁骨时Mark甚至不自觉地舔了舔下唇。Eduardo握紧了Mark的手，他只是没来由的心慌，没有别的意思。  
　　  
　　真是个混蛋，明明他的男朋友就坐在旁边，他却任由自己的视线被一个为了钱而卖弄风情的男孩吸引。Eduardo也许他应该提醒Mark，至少让他明白在这样的情况下他是属于谁的。  
　　  
　　Eduardo侧过身——台上的男孩正含住了他的双指，又一个充满性暗示的动作，他故意在自己的口腔里模拟着性器抽插时的景象，像是在邀请所有人进入他的身体，对他做任何他们想做的事。他俯下身，趴在台面上，两天柔韧的双腿敞开在两侧，跟着音乐的节拍上下耸动着自己的身体，上演着充满情色意味的表演。  
　　  
　　尖叫声快要掀翻屋顶，Eduardo皱起了眉。他只好又往Mark的方向靠了靠，嘴唇几乎快要紧贴着Mark的耳廓，他能感觉到Mark柔软蓬松的卷发正扫过他的鼻翼。他尽量大声地向Mark表达了他想说的：“你喜欢吗，还是想要换个地方？”  
　　  
　　他不知道为什么Mark会突然打了个寒颤，转过头时满脸写满了惊奇。Eduardo握紧了Mark的手，防止他条件反射地从他的身边溜走。他从来不知道Mark会表现得这样失控，都是因为那个该死的脱衣舞男，他的Mark现在爽完里弥漫着水雾，微张着双唇，以一副惊慌失措的模样看着他。  
　　  
　　他又加大了掌心的力度，另一只手撑在Mark身后的台面上，将他固定在自己的双臂间。他故意把喘息出的热气呼在Mark露出来的脖颈间，赤裸的光洁皮肤立刻染上了一层红晕。这是他的目的，他当然明白Mark身体最敏感的地方，耳廓后的皮肤，脖颈，又或者是任何他袒露出来的肌肤。  
　　  
　　这多少有些恶作剧地意味在里面，所有人的视线都聚集在台上的年轻，充满生机与活力，散发着罪孽和情色气息的脱衣舞男身上，可是那个让Mark暂时性失去理智的男孩却可以刚好看见他在对Mark做些什么。他想让他知道什么是他应该做的，他可以勾引任何人，除了Mark。  
　　  
　　Mark想要挣脱Eduardo的束缚，却发现任何挣扎都只不过是徒劳，Eduardo的膝盖顺着他的两腿缝隙只抵他的性器。那还没抬头的小家伙根本抵挡不住Eduardo的进攻，没过几秒就表现出了服软的症状。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢这样对吗，Mark，你知道我一向不喜欢这样对你。我觉得粗暴没有意义，可我想你应该考虑我的感受，我不喜欢你总盯着那个台上的男孩。”Eduardo勾过Mark的脖颈，让他的额头抵在自己的肩上，他俯下身对着Mark一字一句地吐露着内心的真实想法。  
　　  
　　“……你他妈在说着什么，Wardo？”Mark不明所以地挣扎着，他不厌恶Eduardo的触碰，只是他能感觉到来自舞台中心的那倒视线也正盯着自己，而Eduardo的手已经顺着他的连帽衫的下摆探入了间隙中。也许那抚摸方法不算色情，可他还是被吓得咬住了下唇，那些放荡的呻吟实在不是他想在这样的场合发出的。  
　　  
　　Eduardo没有停下手里的动作，但他仅只是草草摸了摸Mark胸口出的皮肤，就把手往下探入。他顺着内裤的边缘向下，大腿边缘的光滑肌肤让他一瞬间有些失神，他能感觉到Mark在发抖，那些细微的震动没能逃过他的触觉。  
　　  
　　Mark抬起头看着他，那眼神像是在试图威胁他不要再有进一步的动作。Eduardo往常会考虑Mark的警告，他不能让他的爱人产生对他的恐惧或是厌恶，他会收回手让Mark一个人去浴室里解决“生理问题”。  
　　  
　　可当他的余光无意识地扫过台上时，至始至终没有停下脱衣舞的男孩已经脱光了上衣，他拉开了裤链，白色的内裤隐隐约约地露出隐藏着性器的部分，其余的空间都塞满了美元，满满当当的绿色纸钞。他的眼神却紧盯着Eduardo那只握住Mark的手的左手。  
　　  
　　注意到Eduardo的视线后他露出了一个朝着Eduardo笑了笑，轻轻顶胯，咬住了已经红润的下唇。  
　　  
　　该死的脱衣舞，该死的脱衣舞男，该死的Mark Zuckerberg。  
　　  
　　Eduardo用自己的脑袋遮住了Mark的视线，他咬住了Mark的耳廓，这只是一个简单的惩罚，他能听见Mark吃痛后倒吸凉气的声音，那让他感到满足。他忍不住加大力度，看着Mark皱起眉头，像猎人手下快要迷失方向的小鹿无助地慌乱躲闪。  
　　  
　　“Mark，告诉我你是我的。”Eduardo松开口，吻住了刚才被他咬住的伤口，那里有血珠渗出，正如几滴因为痛觉而产生的眼泪也正顺着Mark的眼角往下滴。  
　　  
　　Mark没说话，但Eduardo从他的口型里读出了那几句脏话，或者说是一连串的脏话。他想起自己还停留在Mark下身的手，只是用了点小力气掐住他的大腿内侧的柔嫩肌肤就能够让Mark立刻缴械投降，Eduardo惊奇于自己又发现了一个可以制服Mark的好方法。  
　　  
　　他听见Mark勉强着抬起头冲他说，别在这里，至少别在这里。  
　　  
　　为什么不能在这里，Eduardo反问自己。他想要这样，让Mark几分钟前还在觊觎的男人看清他属于谁，让他乖乖听从自己的指令，让他用那张平时总是谎话连篇的嘴含住自己的性器，让他在所有人面前对自己敞开双腿。  
　　  
　　原本吵闹的环境像是完全安静了下来，迷乱放纵的夜晚也像是只剩下了彼此，即使台上的表演从未停下过，人群的视线始终聚集在那个拥有极佳控场力的男孩身上，跳动，触碰，尖叫，抽搐，他的注意力从来都只停留在Mark身上，只有那个卷发男孩能够吸引他的视线，带走他的灵魂。  
　　  
　　Eduardo伸出手抚摸着Mark的头发，他一向喜欢Mark的卷发。他笑着和Mark说话，但都是他称之为无关紧要的小事——一会儿他们离开这家俱乐部后应该去那里过夜，他的车还是一家汽车旅馆；明天早上Mark是想来一个煎蛋配上一杯牛奶，还是已经隔夜了的披萨；他们周六的约会之夜是看一部浪漫的爱情片还是西部牛仔的电影。  
　　  
　　Mark在他提到“牛奶”时不可抑制地红了面颊。  
　　  
　　毕竟Eduardo的手自始至终就从未停下过，他不慌不忙地抚摸着Mark最为敏感的肌肤，将掌心的温度传递到了Mark的身体里，他在Mark的性器抬头时又强硬地控制住它，他占有主导权，Mark没有说“不”的权利。  
　　  
　　台上跳着脱衣舞的男孩不合时宜地来了句“Fuck Me”，那让Mark不自觉地夹紧了双腿，他急需新鲜空气，可这里的一切都只会让他喘不过气，面临崩溃的边缘。他想要Eduardo的手更多触碰他的肌肤，可这本身就与他的初衷背道而驰，他希望的是这一切尽快停止。  
　　  
　　身体的燥热感始终无法褪去，情欲还在不断加强。Eduardo的性器也早就硬得不行，他却还挂着笑容不急不躁地挑逗着Mark，他能透过狂躁兴奋的尖叫声听到来自于Mark的呻吟，发情的小猫只在他的怀里寻求慰藉，渴望温暖，那得唇角是溢出的笑容。  
　　  
　　他低下头吻住了Mark光滑的脖颈，舌尖在他的喉结处打转。Mark在他的怀里发抖，双手胡乱地乱拍想要推开他还在不断施压的身体，已经交叠的部位还在升温。  
　　  
　　“……我知道你只是不习惯在所有人面前暴露自己，可是你知道，我偶尔也需要你像台上那个男孩一样。你不用学会怎样在众人面前卖弄风情，你只需要明白如何取悦我就够了。”Eduardo握着Mark的手，让他拉开衣领，像一开始舞台上的男孩所做的那样，而袒露的空间足够他留下一连串的吻痕。  
　　  
　　Eduardo喜欢在Mark身上留下青紫色的痕迹，他不需要总是通过施暴来目的，但这些痕迹能在好几天的时间内提醒所有人——Mark又一个占有欲极强的性伴侣。  
　　  
　　而Mark，他得承认他很少看到这样的Eduardo，这不代表着他从未见过。失控后的Eduardo会对他做很多事，他们往常的关系在这个时候都会完全调转，那个控制欲极强的Eduardo甚至可以令他臣服在脚下，这往往也让他畏惧。他不愿意镜子前看着Eduardo是如何进入自己的身体，也不愿意在他日常编程工作的桌子上射出精液，可却又没有办法反抗。  
　　  
　　他低声还想恳求Eduardo，即使几句话会被他突如其来的呻吟打断几次，他只能断断续续地表达自己的意思。他一向引以为傲的快语速收到了重创，每隔几个单词就要咬住下唇，才不至于像是欲求不满地放纵。  
　　  
　　他听见Eduardo说，好啊，只是你需要帮我个小忙。  
　　  
　　Mark只顾着点头。  
　　  
　　下一秒Mark失去了平衡，Eduardo松开了用来支撑他的手，他只能歪歪扭扭地向地上倒去。Mark的头脑还是昏昏沉沉，他花了几秒来让自己意识到自己正跪在Eduardo的面前，视线正对着Eduardo的性器，已经完全挺立的性器。  
　　  
　　他在心里骂了一连串的脏话，一般是用来埋怨不分场合地点的Eduardo，一般是用来警示自己竟然会因为这样而忘记了拒绝。  
　　  
　　他抬起头，和Eduardo视线相交触的一瞬间，周围所有的尖叫，带着脏话和淫秽词语的音乐，空气中的燥热因子一齐涌向了他。他不明白这其中究竟蕴含着怎样的原理，他突然想起了刚才舞台上的脱衣舞男，他在拉开衬衫一角的瞬间，他的脑海里闪现过的Eduardo的脸。  
　　  
　　总是对着他微笑，轻柔地告诉他注意安全，会在凌晨两点为他赶到寝室里安慰他不要难过，替他准备早餐晚餐的Eduardo，正绕着钢管对他低吟，告诉他他只爱他，他知道他是个怎样的人后也依旧爱着他。  
　　  
　　也许这样是值得的，也许他明早会后悔。  
　　  
　　Mark止不住得浑身颤栗，他颤颤巍巍地伸出手，解开Eduardo的裤链，缓缓拉下内裤。已经发烫的欲望立刻从中弹跳出，打上了Mark的面颊，他索性闭上眼睛，张开嘴将Eduardo的性器含入嘴中。  
　　  
　　毫无技术可言，像用羽毛在他的身上轻挠，那不足以完全引起欲火却又让人有些欲罢不能。Eduardo伸手扣住Mark的后脑勺，往前挺了挺身，把欲望又向前推进了几分。  
　　  
　　舞台上的表演已经进行到了高潮处，台下的Mark不知道究竟会发生什么，他昏昏沉沉地努力吞咽着Eduardo的性器。直至深喉时他总是止不住地干呕，他能听见所有疯狂躁动人群对台上舞男说出的情色话语，“吞下我的精液”或是“不足怜惜的婊子”，他会习惯性地代入自己，而那更可耻地让他兴奋了起来。  
　　  
　　可当Eduardo的性器进一步进入他的喉咙，Mark痛苦地皱起眉头，抗拒着正在发生的事，Eduardo只好将手搭在他的头顶，安抚性地抚摸着他的头发，让Mark尽量放松一直紧绷的神经。  
　　  
　　“放轻松，试着用你的舌头去感受。”  
　　  
　　他的话却没法让Mark彻底放松，为了让眼前男人尽快放过自己，他笨拙地用舌头去刺激那些他所认为的敏感点。苦涩溢满他的口腔，让他喘不上气，空气中的燥热因子也侵袭着他的大脑，使他变得像一团瘫软的浆糊，但Eduardo放在他头上的手却像有着不可抗拒的力量。  
　　  
　　表演在一片欢呼中结束，人群没有散开，湿气混杂着情欲依旧停留在空气中。  
　　  
　　Mark吐出了Eduardo的性器，他的心跳开始加速，他想Eduardo不会这样蛮狠，可却又被发烫的欲望打在了脸上。他红透了脸，耳边却又响起“继续”。他只能再一次伸出发红的小舌舔上Eduardo欲望。

　　  
　　可当Mark的嘴唇再一次贴上Eduardo的欲望，再一次的完全吞入。Eduardo也抑制不住自己快要宣泄的欲望。  
　　  
　　“Mark。”他听见自己用已经沙哑了的嗓音喊出了Mark的名字。  
　　  
　　他想也许他们可以在汽车后座上做爱，那的确无关紧要。  
　　  
　　FIN.


End file.
